


Breakfast

by CSDeckerx



Series: Deckerstar Prompts [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Prompt : "what's cookin',good lookin' "Pure fluffy breakfast scene between Lucifer and Chloe.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, thats right, i dont always write angst.  
> Anyway you might have read this on tumblr im just moving it over here!
> 
> Also update on A Love Forgotten: the next chapter is coming along just slowly. Definitely get it BEFORE the New Year.
> 
> Enjoy!

A delicious sweet aroma flows from the kitchen to the living room, 70’s songs playing from the radio as the sunshines through the windows signalling the start of a new day. 

The soft pad of footsteps on the wooden floor announces Chloe’s approach.

“Morning.” She yawns out. Lucifer, clad only in boxers and an apron, looks over his shoulder to see her walking towards him.

“Good Morning.” He replies with a flash of a smile before turning back to his current task. Chloe brushes up behind him, wrapping her arms low round his waist, forehead coming to rest on his back. A smile creeps onto his face at her drowsy affection, still finding it hard to believe that he had this, had her. Her lips press softly against his skin in-between his shoulder blades and he tries his best to contain the shiver that overcomes him at the tenderness of it. He moves the pan as its contents starts to sizzle, a waft of its scent hit’s Chloe’s nose and she hums in approval.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’” She mumbles teasingly, breath warm on his skin and he chuckles lightly as she removes herself from him, heading to the coffee pot.

“Pancakes.” He chimes, looking over her appreciatively, clothed in only his shirt, which came midway on her thighs.

“Pancakes?” She asks with a confused smile, pouring herself a cup of coffee, watching him over the rim as she takes a sip “What’s the occasion?”

He flips the pancake over, and onto the plate already piled high with many more. “Does there need to be?” He asks, eyebrow arched as he turns off the hob. She hums disbelievingly, staring at him with a small smile tugging at her lips.

“So it wouldn’t be maybe for the fact that Trixie mentioned the other day how she hadn’t had pancakes for breakfast in a while?”

He shuffles awkwardly on his feet. “It simply gave me the idea of what to make.” He dismissed with a shrug. Chloe sends him a gentle smile in gratitude and decides to let him keep his act of intolerance for the little 'Urchin', though she knew he held a soft spot for her daughter, which was just showcased in this instance.

“It looks amazing.” She places her cup down and approaches the plate, her stomach rumbling and eager to taste thefood in front of her. She reaches out to take one but is cut off with a swat of a hand. Lucifer looks at her expectantly, clearing his throat, looking down and drawing her gaze to the words ‘ _kiss the cook’_ on his apron.

She rolls her eyes but complies, standing on her tip toes to bring her face closer to his. He closes the gap by bending his head, lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. Tame though it was, it still caused his stomach to flutter and in this moment he thinks he has never been more at peace.


End file.
